pyrophobic
by creative-blonde
Summary: Haley is pyrophobic due to her harsh past. She still has issues with her homelife but doesn't let it show. What happens when she transfers to sky high? What will she do when she meets a hotheaded pyro? Her past is coming bak to bite her wat will she do?


**Okay this is my first fanfic, so it prob won't be great but I gave it a shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sky high or any of the original characters. **

"Get your lazy ass out of bed!" Joe, my foster father, shouted at me while flipping me out of my bed roughly. My head hit the corner of my bed side table. I groaned in pain and stood up rubbing my head.

Joe just laughed and stomped out of my room. I crossed my room and shut the door before facing my full-length mirror. I had been disgusted with my body ever since I was 7 years old and got stuck in a house fire (well that's what I told the police). She had burn marks covering her torso, upper arms and lower back.

What I hated most was they were in patterns, they swirled in place and they twisted around my upper arms. On my back the burn marks jerked in different directions in an aggressive pattern. But the part I hated the most was the mark in the middle of my lower back. Well it wasn't so much a mark as a signature from the sick man who decided that it would be fun to burn me as punishment.

Apart from all the scars I had a pretty good body, you know, curves in all the right place, nice tanned skin, I stood around 5'10.

"Haley!" Joe barked from downstairs. Now Joe took me in just after the fire because they couldn't find my father and my mother was in jail. Oh yeah, I may have forgotten to mention that both my parents were evil super villains. My mum had no active power, she was just super smart. She was the one that turned my dad evil and tried to take over the world. She was sent to jail and is serving a life sentence. Did I mention I was the one that put her there? Well I was, I knew what she was planning and tipped off the police.

Anyway Joe was a major asshole. He never let me do anything and he was also abusive. He never went really far in the abuse though; just a few bruises here and there. I quickly pulled on a long sleeved grey thermal with a black tank top over top and my black jeans. I threw on my red converses, grabbed my red and black shoulder bag and took a final look in the mirror.

I quickly styled my black and blue streaked hair so that it flared out at my shoulders. Just as I open my door Joe just got to the top of the stairs with a very pissed off look painted on his face. I pause for a second then begin walking down the steps as if nothing had happened. I was just about to walk pass him when he grabbed my throat and roughly shoved me up against the wall.

"If I hear anything about you getting into trouble at this school-"

"Yeah I know I'll be in deep shit." I interrupted. A look of utter rage crossed his face before he slowly let go of my neck, as if he was still deciding if I should get away with cutting him off oh, so rudely.

"Get to the bus stop before your late." He whispered, his voice laced with hate and anger. Sometimes I wonder why he took me in, okay, I always wonder why he bothered. As soon as he took a step back I was outta there like a bat outta hell. I kept running until I made it round the corner then pulled out my IPod and walked a steady pace to the bus stop. I was absolutely obsessed with my IPod, well really it music in general. I basically never turned it off.

There were already two other people at the bus stop. One was wearing a white, blue and red shirt with three quarter jeans. He was kind of cute, well no not really. He stood about 2 feet higher than me and had brown hair that came just pass his ears.

The other was a red headed girl who was supporting a hippie look and could honestly be mistaken as Greenpeace. She was quite pretty and had a small smile on her face. I guessed they must be together because their hands were loosely intertwined.

I was praying that they didn't try to make small talk, but as always, my prayers went by unanswered.

"Hey I'm Layla, are you new to sky high this year?" The red headed said. I internally rolled my eyes, I had never been good with the whole invisibility thing.

"Yep" I just love one word answers.

"Cool, Will," she gestured to the boy beside her as he gave a small wave "and I have been there since freshman year." **(I have no idea how their schools work so I'm guessing.)**

"Cool." I reply, see one word! I couldn't really be bothered to pay much attention to her to see if she was getting annoyed.

"So what's your name?" Will asked after an uncomfortable silence. Damn I thought I had been sending out an 'I don't want any friends' vibe.

"Haley." I replied letting my annoyance show in my voice. After that no one spoke again. Ha! And I managed to do it in all one worded responses. Yay me!

Once the bus showed up I walked straight to the back and sat down next to the window. I hated having powers, it sucked. I had decided this on my 8th birthday when I lost control of my powers and there was this one little, tiny city wide black out. My power, well powers were that I could self heal and control electricity with my mind. The healing part is subconscious, its automatic and I can't stop it. The electricity I can somewhat control unless my emotions get out of whack.

I channel my electricity power through my hands but there have been times when all the lights just constantly flicker and it looks like I'm not doing anything. This normally happens when have nightmares.

I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice that we had already begun flying through the air and were about to land until I heard my name. My head snapped up to see Layla talking to this girl that was dressed in black and magenta. I looked back out the window, I could just tell that this year was going to be awesome. Note the sarcasm.

As I made my way off of the bus the only thing I could think was 'I really don't want to be here.'


End file.
